A Galaxy-Sized Reunion
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Guardians Of The Galaxy return to Earth and bump into two of their friends from before. Done as a request for pokemonsora01. :)


**pokemonsora01, who owns Jamie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Guardians Of The Galaxy belongs to Marvel and Disney (because Disney bought Marvel). I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **A Galaxy-Sized Reunion**

The ship silently landed in the wooded area, cloaking shield up so that no one would see it. "Alright, here we are," Peter said. "The town's nearby."

Gamora smiled. "I'm looking forward to a relaxing time," she admitted.

"Yeah," the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy agreed. "After all the craziness we've been through lately, I think we all deserve a break."

Landing the ship, the Guardians exited out of it with Gamora and Drax putting on their human disguises while Peter put away his mask and took a deep breath. "Earth," he said. "The perfect place to relax."

"A nice, calm planet," Drax said, looking around. "Even the wildlife is peaceful."

Groot smiled as he glanced around with Rocket on his shoulder and smiling too. "Yeah, it's a chill place," the raccoon agreed.

Gamora nodded. "Plus, it would be nice to see more of Earth after the last time we were here," she said.

A memory stirred up in all of them at that and they all went silent for a bit until Rocket broke the silence. "Think we'll bump into Rachel and Jamie again?" He asked.

No one answered him verbally, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to see that they were all secretly hoping that as they headed towards the town.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Rachel and Jamie were headed into the town too. "What do you want to do today, Jamie?" The older girl asked, turning to her cousin.

But she saw once again that he had his headphones on and was listening to his iPod. Playfully rolling her eyes, Rachel gently took his headphones off his ears, smiling as he turned to her. "Oh, sorry, cous. What were you saying?" Jamie asked.

"What do you want to do today?" She asked again.

He shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "Nothing really exciting has happened since the carnival was last here."

Both paused as that brought up a memory they both cherished. "Do you think the Guardians remember us, Rach?" Jamie asked. "Think we'll ever see them again."

Rachel smiled. "I'm sure they remember us," she said gently. "And we'll one day see them again, but remember, Peter said the Galaxy is a large place."

"True," the boy agreed.

The two cousins continued their walk to town when all of a sudden, Jamie got hit in the head by a soccer ball and it knocked him down to the ground. Startled, Rachel gasped and then kneeled down, helping her cousin back up as they then heard laughter and turned to see the bullies that bothered Jamie often laughing at him. Fixing them with her fiercest glare, Rachel started towards them, but they all turned and ran off before she could say or do anything. "One of these days, karma's going to come around and bite them," she said as she turned back to her cousin. "Jamie, are you alright? That was a pretty nasty knock to the head."

"I'm okay," he said, checking himself and checking his iPod. Thankfully, it wasn't broken and was still in one piece, but his headphones hadn't been spared damage and were broken in half, utterly ruined. "But my headphones are another story."

Rachel nodded. "Come on," she said. "The music store's nearby. We'll get you a new set of headphones."

The two of them walked to the store and went inside, catching the attention of five figures nearby. Rocket blinked and looked at the others. "Wasn't that…?" He began to ask and trailed off.

Peter, Gamora, and Drax headed inside while Rocket and Groot hid nearby, waiting patiently. The three blended in very well with the other shoppers in their human clothes and soon spotted Rachel and Jamie looking at headphones and trying them on to see how they worked. "I like these ones," Jamie said and Rachel tried on an identical pair and nodded.

"I do too," she said as they put up the samples and Rachel reached up to the shelf to pull down the box containing the same set of headphones. "Here we go."

"Well, I guess the Galaxy isn't so large," a voice said behind them.

Confused, the two cousins turned to see three people behind them. One of them looked familiar, but the other two didn't look familiar right away to them. After a moment, both their eyes widened. "Peter?" Jamie asked in surprise.

He smiled and Rachel noted the other two. "Um, who are your friends?" She asked.

"You don't recognize us, Rachel?" Gamora asked in amusement.

Blinking, the two cousins looked surprised before recognition dawned on them. "Gamora! Drax!" Rachel exclaimed with a smile.

Instantly, hugs were shared by the friends who were happy to see each other again. "What are you guys doing here?" Jamie asked.

"Last we saw you, you were saving the Galaxy again," his older cousin said.

Peter smiled. "Well, we're on a little vacation and stopped by here and happen to see you two come in here," he said and then indicated outside. "There's two others outside that would love to see you two."

Jamie grinned. "Let's go pay for these headphones and go see them," he said.

Paying for the headphones, the five of them headed out of the store where Rocket and Groot were waiting and the raccoon was thrilled to see them. "Well, if it isn't two of my favorite humans," he said, giving them high fives.

"Hello, Rocket," Rachel said.

"How's it going?" Jamie asked.

"Life's not dull, that for sure," the raccoon answered.

Groot pulled the two cousins into a warm hug. "I am Groot," he said.

"He said he's happy to see you two," Rocket translated.

"We're happy to see you guys," Rachel told them with a grin. "We were just thinking about you guys too."

"Really?" Peter asked. "That's funny. We were just thinking about you two."

"Great minds think alike," Jamie said with a grin as they began walking with the two cousins deciding to show the Guardians around town.

Seeing Jamie's iPod, Peter smiled. "I see you clearly still love music," he said.

"I do," the boy answered. "I always carry my headphones and iPod with me."

The leader of the Guardians then remembered something. "Why did you need new headphones?" He asked curiously.

"Bullies aimed a soccer ball at me and when it hit me, my other headphones broke," he answered.

"It happened just shortly before we met up with you guys," Rachel said.

Peter looked a bit mad at hearing that bullies were bothering his friend, but Jamie patted his shoulder. "I'm okay, Peter," he said.

They soon arrived at a park and no one else was around and they unanimously agreed to take a rest there while Jamie saw a food place up ahead. "Hey, I'm going to grab a bite to eat," he said. "You guys want anything?"

"I'm good," Gamora answered and the others echoed her response as they watched the boy head across the street and into the food place, exiting a moment later.

Suddenly, the bullies from before jumped out at him, ambushing him and knocking him to the ground again. Seeing this, Rachel stood up. "Those punks," she growled.

Peter stood up. "Are they the ones who broke Jamie's headphones?" He asked.

"Same ones," the young woman answered him, looking ready to spit fire.

Jamie looked up at the bullies, who had sneers on their faces. "When we broke your headphones earlier, we forgot to break something else," said the leader as he held up Jamie's iPod, having grabbed it before the boy was shoved to the ground and he cocked his arm back, ready to throw the device to the ground and smash it when both his arm and the iPod were grabbed by Peter, who had come up behind the bullies and he looked quite upset.

"Beat it," he said to the three bullies. "And you better not bother Jamie again, or there will be consequences."

The bullies quickly ran off and Peter helped Jamie up from the ground and the boy hugged him, accepting his iPod from him. "Thanks for stopping them from breaking my iPod, Peter," he said.

"No problem, Jamie," he said. "I'd be crushed if anything happened to my mix tape and I know you'd be crushed too if you lost your iPod."

They both went back inside the food place and Peter bought some more food for Jamie since his food had gotten spilled when the bullies had knocked him to the ground and they joined the others, who looked like they had been ready to jump in and teach the bullies a lesson. "Do you two deal with those punks all the time?" Gamora asked.

"Not all the time, but more often than we'd like," Rachel admitted. "They always run off if I'm around because they know I'll give them something to think about, but if I'm not around, they target Jamie like a hawk targets its prey."

"Well, they shouldn't be bothering you two anymore," Peter said.

"Bullies don't want to mess with friends of the Guardians of the Galaxy," Drax said, making them all smile.

For a few days, the friends all hung out together until after the few days, the Guardians had to leave as another threat had come in. Rachel hugged Groot and Rocket, who allowed her to hug him, as he very rarely let anyone hug him, but with the two cousins, he'd make an exception.

Jamie hugged Gamora, Drax, and Peter, who returned the hugs. "It was good to see you two again," Gamora said as Rachel hugged her.

"We'll miss you," the young girl said.

"And we'll miss you," Drax said as she gave him a hug.

"I am Groot," Groot said in agreement.

Peter smiled. "We'll come back and visit soon," he promised.

"We'll hold you to that," Rachel said with a smile as she and Jamie watched the Guardians' ship lift off and fly away into the sky and they waved goodbye.

"See you guys soon," Jamie said, also smiling.

On their ship, the Guardians smiled too, planning to see their two friends again in the near future.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
